


Questions, Questions, Questions

by EpicKiya722



Series: Domestic, But Bada** (Luke/Kaldur) [5]
Category: Batwing (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Questions, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Just some questions about the relationship between Luke and Kaldur.





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Who asked who out on a date first?**

Kaldur actually. Luke tried doing it but he stumbled over his words so much, that Kaldur eventually asked him out. Luke was more relieved than embarrassed.

**2\. Their first date was where?**

To be cliche, they actually went to an aquarium.

**3\. Who's more affectionate?**

They both can be pretty affectionate. Just depends on the day.

**4\. Who cries during movies?**

Both of them can be big crybabies depending on the movie.

**5\. Who's the big spoon? Who's the little spoon?**

They vary from time to time. Some nights, Luke's the big spoon and Kaldur is the small spoon. Some nights, it's vice versa. 

**6\. Who's the most protective?**

They both are. Like they're both quick to lose their shit if the other is in major trouble.

**7\. Who sleeps on the couch more?**

Kaldur does. Luke thinks it's adorable and often times tries to get him in the bed. If he doesn't agree, he'll join him.

**8\. Who curses more?**

Luke, hands down.

**9\. Who uses memes and vines more?**

This is a tie. At first, it was just Luke, but he managed to get Kaldur to use them more.

**10\. Who's the first one up in the mornings?**

Most of the time it's Luke, but Kaldur follows two minutes later.

**11\. Do they have nicknames for each other?**

You damn right they do! Luke miraculously have a lit of nicknames for Kaldur. He uses 'Kal', 'babe', 'honey' and 'baby' a lot. 

Kaldur uses 'Darling' and 'love' a lot.

**12\. Favorite physical feature of their partner?**

Luke loves Kaldur's eyes the most... except when he's getting glared at. He also loves his stomach and tattoos.

Kaldur hates to admit it, but he has a thing for Luke's arms and chest.

**13\. Who's the most childish?**

They both can be pretty childish. But it's Luke who's crowned on this one.

**14\. Favorite non-sexual activity?**

Cuddling and just having a nice conversation. 

**15\. Who likes to pick up the other?**

Kaldur may be the stronger one, but Luke likes to pick him up. Whether Kaldur likes it or not.

  **16\. Who initiates kisses first?**

Luke does. He can't help it.

**17\. Who takes pictures more of them together or individually?**

Luke again. He wants the world to know he loves his partner and how beautiful he is. However, Kaldur isn't prone to posting social media about Luke.

**18\. Who does the chores more often?**

They're both even-Steven with chores.

**19\. Who's the better cook?**

Kaldur is actually. He also makes great snacks.

**20\. Who can't take compliments?**

Flipping Kaldur. Luke loves seeing how flustered he gets whenever he compliments him.

 


	2. NSFW QUESTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, this one is NSFW questions. I was initially going just 10, but I ended up with 20.

**1\. Who is more likely to initiate sexual activities?**

Luke does. He just goes for it. Not saying Kaldur never does because he will.

**2\. Favorite spots to be kissed?**

Kaldur has a thing for Luke kissing his cheeks and gills. Luke likes it when Kaldur goes for his chest and jawline. They're both suckers though for the classic lips to lips kiss.

**3\. Who teases who more?**

Kaldur teases Luke more.

**4\. Morning sex? Evening/afternoon sex? Or night sex?**

As romantic it is having sex at night, Luke likes morning sex and Kaldur likes it in the evening/afternoon.

**5\. Other than the bedroom, where else do they like to have sex?**

The shower, the den and occasionally the hallway if they can't make it to the bedroom.

**6\. Who bottoms? Who tops? Do they switch?**

They actually switch. However, Kaldur often bottoms and Luke oftens tops.

**7\. Favorite positions?**

They both love it when Kaldur rides Luke.

**8\. Kinks?**

Biting, begging, being held or tied down, praising and getting rough. They're pretty vanilla most of the time.

**9\. Is there aftercare? What do they do?**

Of course, there's aftercare! There's hot showers or baths, snacks, massaging and cuddles.

**10\. Who's louder during sex?**

They're not usually that loud, but Kaldur is louder when Luke coaxes it out of him.

**11\. Who's the biggest cuddler after sex?**

Luke is. It really doesn't matter the position. 

**12\. Public sex?**

Hasn't have it yet or think they will, but they will get touchy-feely.

**13\. Favorite things that happen during sex?**

Luke loves it when Kaldur whines and whimpers claws at his skin and arches his back. Kaldur likes how Luke caresses him no matter where it is, how he bites and kisses at his neck, notably his gills, and calls him pet names. 

**14\. Fast or slow? Soft or hard?**

Depending on the mood, it varies what they favor more. The paces change sometimes, too.

**15\. Who orgasms first?**

Kaldur most of the time, no matter what. Luke knows what he's doing.

**16\. What do they do often to get the other to have sex?**

Luke will just go head in with kisses or lifting Kaldur to their bedroom, however to not seem so conspicuous, he'll walk around their apartment without a shirt since Kaldur's weak for his chest. Kaldur would wear Luke's clothes, usually an old college shirt or hoodie. He's aware his partner is territorial.

**17\. Have they ever been interrupted during sex?**

Only once by a phone call. The caller, Kate, was not aware, despite Luke trying to tell her he was busy, until she heard Kaldur. All she did was chuckle and hung up.

**18\. How long can they go for?**

Hours with breaks.

**19\. What are some habits they do during, before or after sex?**

As said, cuddles after sex, sometimes before. Kaldur has a habit of grabbing the sheets during though. Both of them talk during sex and it feels natural at this point.

**20\. What is something they haven't tried but want to?**

They haven't came to something they both want to try yet, but it may sure come.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. Who hogs the television remote more?**

Luke does. Kaldur lets him since he's not much of a TV guy.

**2\. Who hogs the blanket more?**

Luke again.

**3\. Who puts their feet on the other knowing or not knowing their feet is hella icy?**

Kaldur does. He straight up does it. He knows his feet can be real cold and purposely does it just because Luke whines and hates it.

**4\. Who is more likely to eat off the other's plate?**

They both do this, but Luke does it more often.

**5\. Who introduced their partner to their family first?**

Luke did.

**6\. What did their families first reactions about their partner?**

Luke's family was a little concerned. Not because of the reasons you think. They wanted to know where and what did Luke do to find someone so damn handsome with a personality to match. Kaldur's family was protective straight on, knowing he faced heartbreak before. Luke never been more frightened in his life.

  **7\. Who proposes?**

Luke did it. (Story - With You)

**8\. Do they want kids in the future?**

Both are actually fine with kids, having no doubts. At max, they want three. The genders of the kids doesn't matter.

**9\. When one of them is upset, what does the other do to cheer them up?**

When Luke is having a bad day, Kaldur will coax him to sit on the couch or bed and put on one of his favorite movies. Bonus, he massages him here and there.

When Kaldur is upset, Luke will make them both tea, sit Kaldur down to relax and let him tell everything that is wrong that moment. Sometimes, he'll be hugging him or rubbing his hands.

**10\. Who is more likely to sing to the other?**

Luke will definitely do this, knowing how flustered Kaldur gets when he does. However, for revenge, Kaldur will sing back. Apparently, even though they're both pretty good singers, he has the better voice.

**11\. What is a genre of movies they enjoy?**

Both of them have a thing for comedies and actions. They also have a guilty pleasure for plays and horrors.

**12\. Who has weirder food combos?**

As much as Luke loves Kaldur, he wonders how could eat certain things together. But the one thing he doesn't get is how Kaldur drinks coffee with SALTED MOCHA CREAMER.

**13\. Who likes cold weather and who likes hot weather?**

Kaldur prefers colder weather due to his biology. Luke prefers hotter weather. This is the time he doesn't have to make the excuse to wear shirts that emphasizes his arms and chest. Kaldur is well aware what he's up to.

**14\. So far, what has been the best moments for them?**

Having that vacation. They had finally got to relax and just enjoy each other.

**15\. The most embarrassing moment for them?**

During the first couple of months of dating, when they kissed Kaldur accidentally shocked Luke. Luke didn't suffer much and they're more amused when it happened.

**16\. Who will they like double dating with more?**

They actually favor double dating with Raquel and her husband. After them is Kate and her girlfriend.

**17\. When did they know they were in love? That they were right for each other?**

Within a year of dating. It was their umpteenth date. Which was interrupted by the villain of the week. It was also the first time they fought together and had each other's backs. 

**18\. What would their wedding look like?**

They're not too sure, but they can see themselves having a simple wedding  and maybe with water involved somehow. And muted soft colors.

**19\. What is something they do that makes the other die a little inside from happiness?**

Luke loves seeing Kaldur wear his old college hoodies. Kaldur had admitted that wearing them brings him comfort and he feels hella safe and relaxed.

Kaldur loves it when Luke rubs his tattoos. He'll do it at the most random and quietest of times. They could be sitting on the couch, just having a conversation and subconsciously Luke will just reach out with the tips of his fingers and just lightly brush against the tattoos. Kaldur learns that Luke had found some comfort and focus in it because he loves his tattoos.

**20\. Who said I love you first?**

They both did. They actually planned to let the other know how they felt and when they eventually met up, they just blurted it out. Well, Luke more so did and Kaldur had stopped mid-way of 'love'. And when they realized what was going on, they re-did it and laughed about it. Duke and Virgil had actually witnessed this by accident.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, but do any of you peeps want to see a future fic? Like Luke and Kaldur with their kids or something like that? Just let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I did twenty questions, but if you want to see more, let me know because I will do it. And if you have a question you want to pitch at me, feel free to ask it. :)


End file.
